Personal injuries resulting from motor vehicle accidents are common and costly. While the use of seat belts usually reduces the extent of personal injuries, seat belts are not totally satisfactory. First of all, an occupant in a vehicle must consciously choose to utilize the seat belt. Secondly, many seat belts are uncomfortable. Finally, even with seat belts, a person's upper body is subjected to the forces of momentum and inertia when involved in a sudden impact collision, thus causing injuries such as whip lash.
Air bags which automatically inflate from the dashboard of the vehicle have been proposed as an alternative to seat belts. However, for various reasons, there has been much opposition to the air bag proposals.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved worthy seat for a motor vehicle which will protect the occupant from injuries in the event of a collision.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a vehicle seat which automatically reclines to a shock absorbing position upon sudden stopping of the vehicle.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a crash worthy vehicle seat which transfers the forces of momentum and inertia from the occupant's upper body to the occupant's hip area.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved motor vehicle having a recessed area in the floor into which the vehicle seat pivots in the event of a collision.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved crash worthy motor vehicle having a seat mounted on pivotable support brackets such that the seat is automatically reclined upon sudden stopping of the vehicle such that the force of impact is into the cushioned seat portion of the vehicle seat.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a bracket assembly for pivotally mounting a vehicle seat in the vehicle which is adapted for use on all vehicle seats.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a seat mounting assembly for improving the crash worthiness of a vehicle which is economical to manufacture and durable and effective in use.